Phone Home
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Justin falls asleep every night with his phone pressed against his face, John's voice in his ear. Except for the one night he doesn't. SLASH


**Title:** Phone Home

**Pairing:** Justin Gabriel/John Cena. Cenabriel

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Justin falls asleep every night with his phone pressed against his face, John's voice in his ear. Except for the one night he doesn't.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Author's Note:** So basically, my laptop hard drive crashed and deleted the last nine months of my life. This includes all my fanfiction. I'd had over 200,000 words written, and it's all gone. So I'm having to start from scratch on a lot of stuff. On top of that, I have a 'verse I'm working on with a couple friends that is going to be absolutely epic when it's done, but it's got a long way to go. Basically, bear with me. Haha. Otherwise, Enjoy. =)

**Warnings:** None.

Justin falls asleep every night with his phone pressed against his face, John's voice in his ear. At least, every night that he has to spend away from the older. He'd tried sleeping without his nightly phone call for a week, thinking it was bothering John, but he'd just ended up exhausted, stressed, and frazzled, sending John into a worried panic on their day off. His lover had explained he'd been unable to sleep without talking to Justin, as well, and they'd both just decided it was better if they spoke. So every night, like clockwork, Justin falls asleep on the phone. Usually, John waits until the high flyer has finally slipped into slumber, but some nights the Superstar is just utterly drained and winds up falling asleep first. Tonight, however, John is wide awake.

"You should have seen it! I was on fire!" Justin exclaims, and John laughs on the other end.

"I wish I could have! I'll see it Friday, though, for sure." the older promises. Justin grins.

"Well, I might actually be home to watch it with you." the high flyer says slowly, drawing it out a little bit.

"Really?" John asks excitedly. "You don't have press this weekend?"

"Zeke offered to do the radio show with Wade to give us Friday and Saturday to ourselves, since it's a short flight on Sunday."

John can hear the way Justin is barely containing just how stoked he is. He can relate. It's been entirely too long since they've had more than one day in a row for just the two of them. He's getting pretty excited himself.

"That's fantastic, baby!" John says happily.

"I know!" Justin replies. Suddenly, a yawn is pulled from his mouth. John laughs a bit.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"You can lay down, yknow."

"But John, I haven't talked to you all day!"

"Haha, it's fine! You'll be home tomorrow, and I'll be home Friday, and then we have the whole weekend, just the two of us."

Justin yawns again.

"Justin..." John warns and the high flyer sighs just loud enough that his lover catches it.

"Alright, alright, I'm lying down. Tell me about your dark match again?" Justin questions, and John hums in agreement, knowing his lover just needs _something_ to fall asleep to.

He begins talking and doesn't stop until he hears the tell-tale sign of Justin's sleeping breathing patterns.

"Goodnight, love." he whispers, and hangs up the phone.

**III**

The day comes when something awful happens. The hotel completely loses half the reservations for the Smackdown house show, sending everyone into a panic. The place is otherwise completely booked, as is nearly every other hotel in the area. Turns out, there's some convention in town, and they've taken over. By the time they get set up in another hotel, Justin realizes he doesn't have a single bar of signal. No one does. They've been booked in the one dead zone in the city. Justin sits on the bed and stares at his phone in a panic for several long minutes. He tries not to completely freak out, tries to convince himself that surely, he can do without the phone call for one night.

This proves to be terribly untrue by about an hour later. Justin's tried everything, even turning on the TV for background noise, but nothing's working. Every single sound is amplified, and it feels like the walls are closing him in. Of all the times to wind up in a room by himself...

He tosses and turns, tears welling up in his eyes in complete frustration. All he wants to do is sleep, but there's just no way without the sound of John's voice in his ear, talking about everything or nothing at all. He holds his phone close, willing it to just get a single shred of a signal, but it's to no avail. No matter where he goes, inside, outside the hotel room, the phone won't respond at all. His breathing hitches, his lover's name slipping past his lips. This isn't _fair_. It just fucking sucks.

It's around 2 AM, and Justin's just falling into a fitful sleep when the hotel room phone's ring shoots through the air like a lightning bolt. Justin's eyes pop wide open and he rolls over quickly, fumbling for it. He finally scoops it up off the night stand, bringing it to his ear shakily.

"H-Hello?"

"Oh thank God, Justin."

The high flyer collapses back on the bed at the sound of his lover.

"_John_." he says again, thanking every high power imaginable for a landline.

"I called the other hotel and they told me what happened. I've been trying to get ahold of your room number for hours now." John explains, and Justin feels his face heat up.

"I'm so stupid." he mutters. "I didn't even think of using the landline. There's not a single shred of service here."

John laughs. "You're not stupid! You were stressed. It's reasonable. And I heard about the signal thing. It's why I called!"

"I'm so fucking glad, John, you have no idea."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I was going crazy!"

"You were not. Stop lying!"

"I'm not, darlin." John's quiet for just a moment. "You know I can't sleep without talking to you, either."

Justin feels himself start to smile at that.

"Yea. That is true." he affirms, rolling over onto his side the way he normally sleeps. "So how was your day?"

And as John begins to talk, Justin closes his eyes gently, relaxing for the first time all day. He knows that even if he's awake for hours, talking to John, once he finally drifts off, he'll sleep soundly, the sound of his lover's voice like music to his ears.


End file.
